


White Horse

by KookiemonsterV



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookiemonsterV/pseuds/KookiemonsterV
Summary: Steve is having a hard time getting over Nancy, Dustin suggests he should write her a letter.





	White Horse

Steve Harrington, You can say a lot of things about him: Popular, good looking, confident, brave, a great babysitter and most recently – heartbroken.

Yes, the great king Steve has fallen, hard.

He can’t eat or sleep even his hair is losing its volume, apparently hair does that when you don’t wash it for a week

 

“Steve come on, you have to move on! Nancy doesn’t deserve you and that’s coming from me!” Dustin has been trying to cheer him up for the last couple of days, ever since the snow ball.

 

“She doesn’t deserve me? I’m never going to find anyone like her… I just don’t get it. Has she been lying to me this whole time? What for? You think she ever even cared for me?”

 

Dustin sighed, what was he supposed to say?

 

Steve was finally eating a little from the KFC Dustin got for him and the last thing Dustin wanted to do right now is say the wrong thing

“You know the last time I ate KFC was with Nancy…”

 

_‘Oh not this again’_

 

“STEVE ENOUGH! Guess what? Nancy is out there with Jonathan not giving you a second thought and you know that! Did she even really apologize for what she did to you?”

Steve swallowed whatever it was he was chewing on at that time

“I guess not…”

“SHE DIDN’T! Aren’t you at least a little angry with her?”

 

“Angry? I’m furious Dustin, I’ve never felt this way before. It’s like I think about her all day imagining all the things I want to say to her face so she’ll know what she did  but on the other hand I never want to see her face again cause I know that one word from her can make me go back to being her loyal puppy ya know? It’s frustrating and painful and honestly there’s nothing I would love to do more than to leave and never come back here”

 

“You should write her a letter”

 

That got Steve to laugh for the first time in a long time

 

“I’m serious Steve; you don’t even have to send it. Maybe once you’ll feel like you’ve said everything you want to say you can move on and your hair will go back to normal which means the world will be saved”

 

An hour later Steve is staring at a piece of paper in his room, Dustin locked him in and wouldn’t let him out until he’s done

 

_Nancy,_

_You deserve to know everything I have to say to you._

_You think you’re such a good person but you’re not, in fact I’m not sure you’re a person at all._

_You made me believe you care about me, that you love me, why would you lie about something like that?_

_Was this just a game for you? A huge lie?  It sure seems that way._

_I thought you were nice and kind and thoughtful when in real life you treated me like crap._

_It’s crazy that I still can’t stop beating myself up while you’re out there not giving a shit, you probably forgot all about me._

_Why do I have to be the one to feel ashamed?_

_Maybe I still think about you but trust me if I could, I would have taken it all back._

_I wish I never even met you._

_One day karma will come back to bite you in the ass, you have my word on that, you managed to hurt someone deeply whether that was your goal or not._

_Maybe next time you’ll think twice before playing with someone’s feelings._

_Everyone deserves to know what you did and how they shouldn’t trust you but I’m the bigger person here and I’m not going to do that even if you deserve it._

_I didn’t get an apology; damn I didn’t even get a goodbye_

_I guess this is it for us._

_Goodbye._

 

A sigh of relief left him, that did feel good.

“It’s done Dustin you can open the door now”

 

Dustin had a disbelieving look on his face while he reached for the letter on the desk, Steve snatched it away before he got to it

 

“Hey! It was my idea, I get to read it!”

Steve stared at the paper in his hand for a few seconds

“I think I have a better idea”

Steve got the lighter out of his pocket, threw the letter to his garbage and burned it

 

“Just don’t tell me you’re going to hit it with the bat later”

 

“Nah, I’ll save that for my divorce papers”

 

They stared at the fire die down for a while

“So is it too soon to ask for your blessing? Cause I think I’m in love with her”

 

“Get out of here! I need to wash my hair”

 

Dustin laughed at his own joke picked up his bag  and right before he left he could hear Steve singing in the shower

“Thank god he’s back”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
